Sick
by Brightfire15
Summary: When Rose gets sick, she doesn't tell the Doctor and the TARDIS does its best to take care of her until the TARDIS finally notifies the Doctor when her fever gets worse.


Sick

9thDoctor/Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who _

Rose winced as she launched into another painful coughing fit as she pulled the covers of her bed closer to her chin. She'd been horribly sick for three days now and she wasn't getting any better. Her eyes and nose were streaming, she kept having coughing fits, she felt achey, her throat was sore and she could barely keep any food down. She felt too crappy to leave her bed, and only left to use the restroom. She'd been sick ever since they'd been caught in that freezing snowstorm and she hadn't been quick enough to stop the virus that racked her body.

The Doctor didn't know of Rose's condition and she didn't want him to know. The TARDIS had needed some repairs and a bit of rest, so they'd been flying through the Vortex for the last few days. He'd been working in the control room and for once, she was grateful he was too busy with his work to notice her. The TARDIS had been helpful, at least. She would somehow get tea, fresh boxes of tissues and other things Rose needed to her. Rose had forbidden the TARDIS from telling the Doctor she was sick. The TARDIS was irritated about this.

_I wish you'd let me notify him. You're sicker than a dog. _

"Don't care," Rose mumbled as she blew her nose. "I'm still not going to make him worry himself to death about me. And don't you dare say a word to him."

_Remind me again why I shouldn't tell him and why I didn't when you first got sick? _

Rose grinned. "Because I'll tell him it was you who hid the bananas and edible ball bearings last month and he'll come after you with a sledgehammer."

_You don't fight fair. Okay, I won't tell him unless you get worse, deal? _

"It's a deal," said Rose, very much doubting she could be any worse than she was.

_Alright, is there anything else I can do for you? I hate seeing you like this. _

"Could you get me a little tea, please?"

The item appeared on Rose's nightstand. "Thanks, I owe you one," she rasped as she sipped her tea.

_No problem. Anything else I can do, Rose? Want something to watch? _

"No, I'll be fine. Just dim the lights for me. I'm going to try and get some sleep now."

_Okay. Sweet dreams, Rose._

As Rose started to drift off, and the lights in her room dimmed, her temperature spiked up, causing the TARDIS to worry.

**XXX**

_DOCTOR! _

This startled the Doctor enough that he hit his head. "OW!" he said, rubbing his head as he got out from under the control panels. "Did you have to yell like that? I nearly got fried fixing your circuits."

_FYI Mr. Time Lord, my circuits are fine! Look, I'm sorry I startled you, but I need you to check on Rose. She's not doing well and I'm worried. Please, would you just go check on her? _

The Doctor didn't need to be told twice. He walked to Rose's room and knocked on the door. "Rose, are you alright?"

There was no reply and he opened the door and walked inside the dimly-lit room. Rose was lying in bed, a half-empty cup of tea sat on her table, and her wastebasket was full of tissues. She was pale, sweaty, her eyes tightly closed and she shivered a little as she pulled the covers closer to her chin.

"Oh, Rose." He sat next to her and felt her forehead. She was burning with fever, which made his forehead wrinkle in worry. She seemed to relax a little when he touched her. She was in no condition to be moved, and after making sure he wouldn't wake her, he quickly cleaned up and got some medicines from the med bay. He wiped her forehead with a cold cloth to help break her fever. He gritted his teeth in anger. He'd wondered why she hadn't come to see him lately and he'd been too stupid to ask why or check on her.

_Don't blame yourself, Doctor. You didn't know and besides, if you start blaming yourself, Rose will kill you. _

He didn't reply as he set himself to work on breaking Rose's fever and healing her. Hardly even a few moments later, Rose began to cry and talk in her sleep.

"No, please, don't hurt him! Let the Doctor go!"

She was dreaming about him! "Rose, it's okay, I'm right here," he said.

He couldn't wake her, but her cries and sobs stopped when he held her in his arms and her hand found his. After a few moments of silence, he went back to work.A few hours later, Rose's fever had finally broken and she was a little better as she woke up. She looked surprised to see him there caring for her. "Ugh, what're you doing in here?" she mumbled as she tried to sit up.

"Trying to get you better again," he said, making her lie down. "Take it easy. Your fever's only just broken and you need to get some rest."

Rose groaned. "You traitor," she muttered.

"What?" the Doctor said; confused.

Rose shook her head. "Not you, the TARDIS."

_Oi, I said I'd only notify him if you got worse and you did! Your temperature spiked up and I got worried. _

"Alright, I take it back. You're not a traitor. And before you ask," she added when the Doctor opened his mouth to speak, "The TARDIS didn't tell you I was sick earlier because I blackmailed her and made her promise not to say anything unless I got worse."

The Doctor laughed. "You blackmailed my TARDIS?"

_She did. She doesn't fight fair. _

"Anyway, so what's the diagnostic, _Doctor?_"

The Doctor smiled for a moment before turning serious. "You, missy, have the flu _and _pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?"

"Yeah, pneumonia is a bacterial infection that causes inflammation of the lungs."

"That figures," Rose groaned. "I _thought _my cold seemed worse than usual."

"Speaking of which, Rose, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Rose sighed. "Two reasons: One, I didn't want to worry you. Two, I feel like crap and I don't want to move around too much—even if I have been sick for three days now," she said before launching into another coughing fit that racked her weakened body.

He sat next to her and rubbed her back as the coughing fit slowly stopped. His mind was racing. Three days! How could she have been sick like this for three days and he hadn't noticed? "Rose, you're sick, there's nothing wrong with that. It happens to everyone—even me. And I worry about you because I care."

"You old softie," Rose said, wincing again as her throat stung. "Ow."

"Is your throat hurting?"

She nodded.

He took a white pill out of his pocket and placed it in her glass of water. It instantly dissolved as he handed her the glass. "Here, drink this and it'll help."

She hesitated before quickly swallowing it. "Thanks," she rasped. "Do we have any aspirin? My head's killing me."

"Unfortunately, no," he said. "I'm allergic to the stuff so I don't carry it with me."

Rose stared at him incredulously. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. The one thing in the entire universe you're allergic to is _aspirin?_"

"Yep, you wouldn't believe how bad one little pill can be."

She shook her head at him. "Ugh, you drive me crazy sometimes, you know that? Is there anything you _do _have that I can take? My head is going to split in to two."

"I do actually," he took a small blue pill out of his pocket. "Take this and you'll be much better in a few hours. But you're not getting out of another day of bed rest."

"Fine by me," said Rose, quickly swallowing the pill.

"Feeling any better?"

"Just a little bit."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Hold me."

The Doctor smiled as he cuddled up with Rose and she fell asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Two days later, Rose was in perfect health and ready to continue traveling.

**The End**


End file.
